


Boy Next Door

by Crybaby_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, No beta read we did like Daichi, Shiratorizawa, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, i thought that last one was funny, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_writer/pseuds/Crybaby_writer
Summary: You had lived in the same house for years, and yet you had never known such a lively red haired boy lived right next door.You also thought the trope was the boy falling for the girl next door not the other way around.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I thought this would be a fun write and I had fun making this! I hope you enjoy reading!

You had lived in the same house basically your whole life, and not once had you known your next door neighbors had a kid. After you found out you felt a bit stupid for not knowing your fence was directly next to theirs and you had gone over to retrieve balls you had launched there multiple times, and not once had you seen anyone other then the couple that lived there.

Conveniently for you they didn’t seem to know you existed either. One afternoon you were just messing around with your volleyball and hit it into your neighbors yard. Letting out a frustrated sigh you were about to hop the fence to retrieve the ball when you were half way across the fence and made eye contact with a red haired boy who seemed about your age holding you ball.

The two of you paused, you leg halfway over the fence, and him two feet away from you. You blinked widely at him and he tilted his head, mouth curled in a way that reminded you of the ‘OwO’ emote you used way to often.

”Hello.” You finally said awkwardly, that probably wasn’t what you should’ve lead with maybe ‘sorry for trying hope your fence also who are you?’ but that wasn’t what you had managed to say in the moment.

The boy’s smile widened. “Hiiii~“ he replied in a sing song tone. “Can you tell me why your trying to hop my fence?” He asked.

”You live here?” You asked, then immediately slapped your hand over your mouth. “Sorry that was rude, I um need my ball.” You blurted out a bit more embarrassed.

”Yes I live here, do you live there?” He asked, and for some reason he reminded you of the Cheshire Cat, you nodded.

”I’ve lived her since I was a kid, what about you?” You asked, getting a bit distracted from getting your ball back.

”Me to and yet I’ve never seen you before.” He replied, raising an eyebrow not seeming to believe you. “I’m Satori Tendo.” He extended a hand tucking the ball under his other arm.

You leaned forward a bit to shake it. “L/N, it’s nice to meet you Satori-San.” You replied, still a bit surprised that this whole time you had a neighbor you age.

”Well L/N-Chan why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself in exchange for your ball.” He smiled and held the ball in the palms of his two hands.

You nodded, deciding to humor the boy. “Well okay, um I’m a third year at shiratorizawa-“ you were cut off.

”I’m a third year there to, I’m a blocker on the volleyball team!” He proclaimed proudly. “Do you play volleyball there?”

”Ah no, I did my first year but I didn’t really enjoy playing so competitively so I just do it as a hobby. I give lessons and stuff to kids but nothing more then that.” You explained waving a hand. 

Tendo nodded. “Okay, that’s fair shiratorizawa is a competitive school all around.” You nodded, completely agreeing with his statement.

“Is it true that our boys team scares away all the team mangers? I was gonna volunteer but I heard that and chickened out.” You laughed a bit at the end, saying it out loud it sounded dumb.

Tendo laughed openly at that. “Ah yeah, I think we’ve had like two mangers since I’ve been here.” He smiled.

You were about to ask him to tell you more about himself when you heard one of your parents calling you. You deflated a bit, having fun talking to Tendo. You turned back about to dismiss yourself, when he threw the ball you way and you just barely caught it without falling off the fence.

”We should try and walk together L/N-Chan. I’ll see you around.” He smiled, waving a hand. “And being manger isn’t so bad as people make it out to be.” He added just as you returned to your side of the fence.

——

The following day you were surprised to see Tendo waiting outside his house for you. You smiled and ran a bit to stand next to him.

”Hello Satori-San, how are you?” You asked smiling a bit, tilting your head to the side.

”Ya know, not much different then when I saw you yesterday.” He shrugged a bit, you had a feeling that his mouth was just permanently curled to look like the emote you used to often.

You shrugged. “That’s fair, I’m the same I guess.” You laughed softly. 

Conversation from there was simple and light, the two of you talking about the latest Shonen Jump magazine and what you liked about it. Volleyball came up a few times of course, you listened intently as he talked about how much he enjoyed playing. You were still surprised that the two of you had lived next door to each other for years now and never knew the either existed. 

On the way to school you don’t think there was a moment of silence, and if there was it was pleasant with no need to be filed by conversation. The two of you parted ways when you had to go to your respective home rooms.

—-

It had been about two weeks since you and Tendo had realized each other existed and you had finally relented and agreed to see if you would be able to be on the team’s manger. You stood awkwardly next to their coach watching them go through a normal practice. The shiratorizawa coach had earned the nickname ‘Demon coach’ and if you were telling the truth that made you a bit nervous. You were considerably taller then the coach who was only 5”6. Washijo watched the team with great concentration. 

“Have you ever seen a volleyball match?” He asked, his eyes unmoving from the practice in front of the two of you.

You nodded, then realized he probably wasn’t looking at you. “Yes, I play but only as a hobby and in the summers I work at a summer camp.” You explained.

”Postion?” He asked, sternly giving you a side eye this time.

”I was the ace on my middle school team and when I played for a year in high school I was a pinch server.” You further explained.

He hummed in response, you weren’t sure what the point was of that conversation but you watched Tendo smiled at you and give you a thumbs up from across the room. You smiled and let out a quite giggle. Washijo yelled at Tendo to pay attention, then eyed you. You went rigid a bit under his stern gaze.

You opened you mouth to apologize, but a ball catching the net caught your attention. Your eyes followed to see who served it and you saw a black haired boy with a bowl cut, you recognized him as a first year who had gotten lost around the school a few times. You watched him serve again, and again the ball hit the net.

Washijo looked at you and the look of concentration on your face must have given away that you were watching him.

”That’s Goshiki, he’s a first year and a wing spiked usually.” Washijo told you, and you nodded.

”Can I say something about how he serves?” You asked a bit heastentaily.

”No one’s stopping you.” He replied.

”Oh okay,” you remembered Tendo telling you to speak up to the coach even if he already knew what you were about to tell him. “I um, I think that he is focusing to much on hitting the ball, you said he was a wing spiker so he’s probably more focused on hitting downward. He should stand sideways then turn his waist as he goes to hit the ball to gain more momentum and send the ball further to at least get it over the net.” You paused a bit after, a bit embarrassed at the info dump you just had.

Washijo hummed.

—

You had been manger for maybe two days or so, and you and Tendo were standing in the gym talking about nothing in particular. You knew he would get in trouble eventually for getting distracted by you, which had happened more then you thought it would.

It was going well until a ball ricocheted off the floor from where it had been served and came towards you face. You automatic reaction was to duck, until Tendo blocked the ball with her forearm, he spun the ball in his hands and looked across the gym at Goshiki who looked mortified.

”Goshiki! Try not to kill the pretty manger Kay?” He called, and threw the ball back.

He apologized of course, but you assured him no harm done and told him that was a good serve. Once everyone went back to practice Tendo joined you again.

”You um, you think I’m pretty?” You muttered out a bit unsure, and for a moment Tendo’s face dropped but his smile quickly returned and he had a bit of a red tint on his face.

”Well of course, I’m not blind.” He smiled, and the two of you didn’t say anything more until a moment silence.

”I think you’re pretty to.” You smiled shyly, and felt a little victorious when Tendo’s face matched his bright red hair.

—

You had been the team manger for about two weeks now, you and Tendo were in your respective backyards with Tendo having his arms over the fence and his face perched on it.

”Soooo~ Do you like being our manger Y/N-Chan?” He asked tilting his head.

You hit the ball against your house. “Yes I do Tendo-San. It’s very fun.” You smiled and turned to face the red haired boy.

His smiled widened and he beamed brightly. “Aw I’m so glad to hear that.” You smiled back and turned you back to him.

you were about to serve the ball again when you felt two arms warp around your shoulders and pull you backwards towards the fence. You turned your head behind you a bit and your cheek was against Tendo’s. Of course you flushed bright red and Tendo smiled.

”I’m glad I found you you existed Y/N.” He said simply, burring his face into your shoulder.

You smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Me to Tendo.” 

The two of you started dating three days after that.

—

Tendo had gotten into the habit of hugging you from behind randomly. After awhile you stopped batting an eye to the habit and so did the team when he did it at practice. You had both been dating for a month or two and yet you had never hugged him from the front.

That was until the Karasuno match. The team lost and it was devastating for everyone, you kept quiet offering condolences to anyone who needed and or wanted them, Goshiki practically balling as he threw himself onto you when you offered a hug. You had even gotten a Huh from Ushijima which was surprising and concerning to you.

The only person who seemed to refuse to hug you or show an sight of sadness was Tendo.

The two of you walked home together of course, and it was in complete silence. You were about to wave him goodnight when he grabbed your wrist. You looked up to look at him and he was looking down.

”Do you want a hug?” You asked softly, receiving only a nod, and you watched his face begin to crumble as you pulled Tendo into a hug.

You had planned this out in your mind millions of times, and yet it was never with the cheerful boy sobbing in your arms. You went on your tip-toes so he wouldn’t have to bend down more then he had to, and didn’t mind his crying even when you felt your shoulder start to get damp.

When Tendo finally detached himself from you his face was red and tear stained. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your cheek.

”Thank you Y/N. I love you.” He whispered, and you took his hand and squeezed it softly.

”I love you to Tendo.” You smiled, then sent him home and told him to get some good sleep.

You really fell in love with the boy next door.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! You made it to the end! I hope you liked it! I hope you have a nice day/night!


End file.
